Orukany
The Federal Republic of Orukany, more commonly known just as Orukany, is multicultural, multi-ethnic country located in central Terra. Orukany borders the Republic of Balkadia to the north, Federal Republic of Mauriland to the west, and the United States of Sogona to the south. Since emerging from a state of communism, inactive and unstable governments in 2267, Orukany has been a Liberal Democracy, boasting a two party system. Orukany is a very multicultural country, with no ethnicity comprising of the majority of Orukans. The Laurins comprise of Orukany's single largest ethnicity, with 48.55% of the population, and forms the largest ethnic group in all regions except for Jansey. The next largest ethnic group in Orukany is the Navaron, with 23.77% of the population. Navaron community are found throughout Orukany, but are predominately found in southern Orukany, in the Constituencies of Anuruk, Karreen, and Jansey, the latter of which is where Navarons form the largest ethnic group. As of 2279, Orukany has the 8th largest population in Terra. History Orukany as a long and rich history, going back to the start of Terra. Amoundio Period (2267 to 2373) Starting in 2267, Two parties emerged and would dominate the political scene for the next 50 years. Both the Liberal Democrats, and the Partido Populo do Orukan held governments through this time. Orukany's growth, and the successive centre/centre-left governments led to the development of a permissive, liberal society, boasting a new liberal democracy. The first forty years of this period were characterized by the nation's relative isolation, but was still able to under go a rapid transformation into a more urban and developed nation. At around 2310, Orukany began to open borders and attempt to establish diplomatic relations with neighbouring nations. This period is named for the city of Amoundio, which was the de facto capital until April, 2314 when it was declared the capital by law. Amoundio experienced the same development as the rest of the nation, such as rapid expansion, urbanization and industrialization. The cities of Orukany lead the region in economic growth. By approximately 2315, the dual party political system in place at the start of the Amoundio period was altered. The Liberal Democrats ceased to be a fantion in Orukan politics, leading way to a single party system that would last until 2352, with the emergence of another Liberal party, the Liberal Democratic Party, renamed the Liberal Social Democratic Party. Initially, they had a small presence in the parliament of Orukany. They would benefit from the chaotic time from 2353-2355 in which the Partido Populo do Orukan, renamed the Orukan People's Party, struggled with growing factionalism within the party, leading to the collapse of the party structure. This gave the chance for the two young parties, the Liberal Democratic Party, and the Orukany Socialist Party, to make significant gains and form government. The Orukan People's Party continued existing informally at this time, and had growing nationalistic tendencies. Soon, after almost nine years without contesting elections, the Orukan People's Party was resurrected by Tracy Turpin as the National Front in time for the 2363 elections, which marked a return to politics of the party, with Tracy Turpin as being elected President. The Head of State, called the Imperator Caeser from 2250 to 2315, Consul from 2315 to 2355, and President from 2355 to 2373, had significant power in the early Amoundio period, before the collapse of the Orukan People's Party. The President de facto had a right to form a cabinet with his/her affiliated political party involved. The President also had the ability to call new elections when an old government is resigning and a new government cannot be formed. In all, 31 presidential terms have been served during the Amoundio Period so far, by 17 people. The Amoundio period is widely considered to have ended when King Theodotus IV was crowned king and Orukany ceased to be a republic. Although the society, economy, and politics of the following period, the Theodotus Period, shares many similarities with the Amoundio period, the Theodotus Period is regarded to have several key developments in Orukan history that sets it apart. Theodotus Period (2373 - Present) Culture The culture of Orukany has historically been dominated by the large and historic Laurin population. Laurins form the largest ethnic group in all the provinces except Jansey. Large Navaron and Talmor populations have also significantly affected the culture of Orukany. Art has been highly valued by the people of Orukany. Paintings, sculpture and woodcut printing have historically been favorite mediums for artists. The style of art changes significantly depending on the region, community, ethnicity and the artist's genre. Sport has also been a key part in the culture of Orukany. Team sports such as soccer attract large crowds to games. Track and field is also extremely popular in Orukany. Anthem Orukany has an official anthem, Awaken Thee Orukany, a nationalistic hymn is very popular and often sung at gatherings, sporting events and on national holidays. Flag Orukany over its history has had several flags. Over a period of about 100 years, Orukany had a flag displaying socialist symbols on the flag. Since 2316, the Orukany Colours, also known as the Orukan Tricolour, has served as the nations official flag. The flag consists of three horizontal bands of colour, with the top being Medium Blue, the mid section coloured Coral Orange, and the bottom coloured faded Dark Green. The colours, according to Aisha Grey (The Imperial Caesar at the time) are said to have specific representation of ideals and the development of Orukany. The blue band stands for the perserverence of the Orukan people. It is said to represent the desire for unity in the nation, after historic clashes between ethnic groups and the threat of dissolution (Urkadia independence). The band of orange is said to represent the people of Orukany. It recognizes that all Orukans are important to the nation and are the creators of its vibrant culture and economy. In Orukany, orange represents democracy, specifically the parliamentary system. The green band stands for growth and renewal of the country. It sympolizes progress and the demand to keep evolving and moving forward as a nation. The reasons for selecting these colours has been challenged, and some critics believe that the colours where chosen to represent the new political system. Those who believe this explenation for the flag say that the blue represented the Liberal Democrats, and the orange represented the Partido Populo do Orukan. The green is then said to represent the continuation of the two party system. This last explanation soon fell out of use after the Liberal Democrat movement fragmented and no longer existed. Since the rise of the nationalist movement in about 2310, and the call for a monarchy to be established in 2322, an alternate flag has come into usage. It is often used in informal situations, being displayed on store fronts or in streets, by itself or along side the official flag. This flag is informally referred to as the People's Standard. Government Orukany is proud to boast a liberal democracy. Since 2267, only two parties have been active in the legislation of the nation and forming government, the Liberal Democrats and the Partido Populo do Orukan. The legislature of the Federal Republic of Orukany, named the Summi Senati, contains two houses. The lower house is called the Populus Senatus, and the upper house is named the Regio Senatus. The Populus Senatus contains 700 seats, which are distributed proportionally to a province's population. People among the constituency then vote for their preferred candidate. The Regio Senatus contains 350 seats, with seats distributed equally to each region. The citizens of each region then vote for their preferred party. Elections for the Populus Senatus take place every two years, while the Regio Senatus holds elections every six years. The head of state, called the Imperator Caesar is elected by an electoral college every four years. The Imerator Caesar is the leader of the executive. The executive branch is represented by Imperialis Consilium. The head of government is the Princeps Senati, and is appointed along with the rest of the cabinet. Eight departments, headed by a Counsiliator, executed the policies of the government. Demographics Category:Orukany